Luigi and Daisy's Sensual Day
by 1KamZ
Summary: Luigi and Daisy decide to get a little erotic on an early Saturday morning.


**Okay, this is another great LuigiXDaisy lemon story that was requested by SonicRomance15. Its a quick One-Shot so please read and review! And to those who are 16 and under, you're not allowed to see this lemony goodness but who am I to tell people what to do?**

**Anyways...**

**E****njoy!**

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Nintendo**

* * *

><p><strong>Luigi and Daisy's Sensual Day<strong>

**By: 1KamZ**

It was very bright and happy Saturday morning in the Mushroom Kingdom, birds were chirping happily all while the soft sounds of the breeze were drifting around outside. Inside Luigi's Mansion, we find Luigi sitting on the edge of his bed, rubbing the sleepies from his eyes and yawning like an old man. He peeked behind him and smiled to see his princess, Daisy, still asleep and snoring lightly in his room.

"Hmmm...," Luigi hummed at the noises Daisy made. Her snoring sometimes gets on his nerves but he tries his best to ignore them. "I wonder what she's dreaming about."

He gets up from his bed and walks into his bathroom to prepare himself for today. The green plumber began to brush his teeth for several minutes then undressed himself as he was about to take his morning shower. He turned on his shower but waited a few minutes for the cold water to heat up then stepped inside seconds later.

While the green plumber begins to wash himself off inside his shower, he accidentally dropped his soap and bent over to pick it up but yelped suddenly when he felt something pinch his butt cheek. "Ah! What the-," he muttered, raising himself up.

"You have such a nice ass, Luigi," Daisy made her voice heard, glomping him from behind and giggling in his ear.

"Uh, morning to you too, Daisy," Luigi chuckled awkwardly.

Daisy smiled and grabbed the soap. "So you're just gonna leave me all alone in the room and not tell me that you're gonna take a shower huh?" She questioned.

"Well, you were sleeping like a baby and I didn't want to disturb you so-"

"So what?" Daisy interrupted. "You know I hate it when you run off and leave me all alone, and for that you must be punished."

Luigi raised an eyebrow. "Hm?"

Daisy smirked and moved in front of him, pressing her back on his wet chest and her round ass on his soft member. "Bathe me," she ordered.

Luigi still had his eyebrow raised and wondered what kind of punishment is she talking about since she wants him to clean her. "...Okay."

She smiled and gives him the soap as he begun to wash her. He started rubbing the soap at her shoulders and arms, making sure to clean everywhere around her delicate skin then moving to her stomach. While he continues washing up the princess, he noticed that she was grinding her backside around his still soft member which caused him to grunt slightly.

"S-Stop it, Daisy," he muttered, hearing her giggle mischievously.

"I guess you forgot about the punishment I was about to give you."

"But this isn't a punishment though."

"Oh really?," Daisy smiled as she continued rubbing her ass around his lower region.

Her actions forced Luigi to become erect and Daisy knew since she felt his length pulsing on her cheeks. She smirked again and opened her legs slightly, grabbing his erection and placing it in between her legs. She closed her legs on his length and dropped her hand on his length. "Wow, you're so hard, Luigi," She spoke. Luigi didn't reply as he continued bathing her, wondering what will be her next move. Daisy smiled and began stroking him smoothly, causing him to grunt in her ear and stop what he was doing.

"Did I say you can stop?" Daisy questioned with a smirk as she squeezed his organ roughly and listened to the squeal Luigi made in the shower. He continued his cleaning and placed a hand on one of Daisy's breasts to get even but she squeezed him again. "Don't even try it!" She growled playfully.

Luigi's hand quickly dropped down as Daisy continued stroking him, this time picking up her pace and now using her other hand to rub around his swollen head. "Gah! Daisy!" Luigi rasped, biting her neck in response. She moaned since his bite had hit a weak spot in her body but made sure it was soft enough so he wouldn't hear. Soon, her stroking was causing Luigi to feel his body tighten up since he was about to climax soon. "Ergh!" He groaned in her ear.

Daisy smiled since she knew his result and stopped, disappointing him. "Ah, ah, ah, not happening," she teased with a smile on her face. She turned around and kissed his lips sweetly for several minutes before whispering in his ear. "Don't forget to wash my back."

Luigi smiled and did as he was told, kissing her lips again in the shower.

The two lovers began washing themselves as well as sharing quick kisses every time they meet face to face. They were soon finished, stepping out of the shower and getting themselves dressed as they head down into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Bacon and eggs again?" Daisy asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, that's all that is there for now," Luigi replied.

"Well, I'm tired of the same thing."

Luigi suddenly had an idea to calm his princess down. "Maybe we should go out to eat then," he suggested.

Daisy's frown instantly changed to a happy smile. "Ok good."

They exited the mansion and decided to walk to wherever it is they were going to get some early breakfast. They soon arrived to a breakfast restaurant named "Mama Mia's" and entered inside only to be greeted by a yellow Toad.

"Greetings, Princess Daisy and Luigi," the yellow Toad greeted happily. "Come, follow me," he said, moving over to a certain table set only for the important people of the kingdom.

He sat the two down as he gives them their menu. "I'll be right back to take your orders," he spoke, leaving the two.

"Wow, Luigi I didn't know we had a private table here," Daisy commented looking around the area and listening to the music from the Space Junk Galaxy remixed into a soothing lounge version.

"Yeah, well its all thanks to Mario for giving us this opportunity," the plumber replied. He stared at his princess and gave her a loving smirk. "You look so beautiful this morning, Daisy," he complimented, hearing her giggle at him.

"Why thank you, Weegee," she blushed hiding her face in a playful manner.

"So what was that for anyway?"

"Hmm?"

"Y'know, that thing you did in the shower today. You never stopped me from climaxing."

"Oh well I decided to at least try something different," she smiled innocently.

Suddenly, a green and blue Toad approached them and placed two glass cups on the table, filling them with ice and water before giving them their food utensils. They smiled and left the area. Luigi then decides to look into his menu to find the kind of breakfast meal he wants, unaware that Daisy was doing something sneaky around her dress. She grabbed her spoon and spitefully dropped it under the table.

"Oh no I dropped my spoon. Can you get it for me, Luigi?" She asked.

Luigi stopped what he was doing and dug under the table to assist her but realized that she threw a discarded piece of clothing at him as well. When he grabbed the item he gasped silently to realize that it was Daisy's white panties. "What in the-" he stopped when he heard Daisy giggling at him.

He smiled for some reason since a dirty thought came into his mind. Turning the underwear inside out, he dropped his nose around the crotch area and sniffed fervently on the discarded material, enjoying the scent of her lower region. Her aroma was intoxicating as he never thought about stopping his activity under the table. Since he didn't get back on his seat by now, Daisy giggled again since she had an idea of what Luigi is doing under the table.

"You're such a perv, Weegee," Daisy teased. "I'm not wearing a bra too."

He didn't reply since he was too focused on smelling all around Daisy's underwear. Then suddenly the yellow Toad appeared at the table. "Are you two ready to order now?"

Luigi heard his voice and accidentally bumped his head from under the table since the yellow Toad startled him. He got back on his seat while rubbing his head in pain and chuckled nervously at them. Daisy gasped when she noticed that her underwear was still in Luigi's hand and gave him signals to hide it quickly.

"OH!" He gasped to realize what the princess was doing and rapidly hid the underwear in his pocket, smiling nervously at the yellow Toad. He was lucky enough not to get caught with it in his hand.

They ordered their meals and began to eat their breakfast, having numerous conversations, laughing at each other and whatnot but Luigi realized that Daisy was playing many games with him this morning and decided that things will be changed now. "Heh, I really don't know what's causing you to act this sorta way with me, my princess but now it's my turn."

Daisy now raised eyebrow. "And just tell me what the hell are you talking about."

He smirked. "Don't worry, you'll find out when we get back at the mansion."

Soon, they were finished and exited the restaurant, while saying their goodbyes to the polite Toads. They made their way back to the mansion and stepped inside, heading up into Luigi's room as they were satisfied for the morning.

"That was some good breakfast, Luigi. Dang, those Toads can cook!" Daisy cried in relief, rubbing around her belly. "So what do you have planned for me?"

Luigi smiled darkly and pushed her on their soft bed. "You've been very naughty today and it's time for you to get punished, Daisy."

"Oh, no," The princess replied with a somewhat terrified expression. She may look scared but in reality, this was all a big sham and she couldn't help but blush deeply at Luigi's wide smirk. "What are you gonna do to me, Weegee?"

"Don't worry about that my princess, just be quiet and take the punishment you're about to get," Luigi answered, still smirking. His words caused her to instantly become aroused since she stared at him and awaited her punishment. Luigi dropped down on her chest and kissed her lips but this only happened for a quick second as Daisy rapidly changed their positions, putting herself above the plumber and pinning his hand above his head on the bed.

"Wha?" Luigi managed to speak, surprised at Daisy's attempt. Daisy laughed before planting a sweet kiss on his lips. Luigi pulled away, slightly upset that he's in this embarrassing situation now. "Not fair!"

"Aww, are you going to cry, baby?" Daisy teased playfully.

"You just won't let me have a chance today, huh Daisy?"

"Nope." She replied before moving her lips over to his ear. "So, naughty boy, did you enjoy smelling my underwear?" She whispered seductively.

"Yep... b-but how did you know?"

She giggled. "It was very obvious since you took a long time to get back on your seat."

"Heh, heh, well...," Luigi chuckled nervously.

Daisy blushed again and licked his earlobe gently, arousing the plumber a bit. "I'm feeling very naughty this morning, Weegee...," she whispered lightly.

Luigi wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. "Yeah, I noticed."

"Kiss me," she ordered.

Luigi didn't hesitate as he brought her face near his and engaged them into a warm and passionate kiss. Daisy slowly closed her eyes, taking off his green cap and followed into the kiss as she moaned silently and placed a hand on the plumber's cheek. She felt him nibble her bottom lip and realized his signal of wanting to enter his tongue into her mouth. She opened her mouth and felt his tongue sneak through inside her mouth to fight and twirl around with her own tongue, causing her to moan more in their heated kiss. Soon, they parted to catch some air and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Time to take these off," Daisy whispered seductively as she slowly unbuttoned the straps from Luigi's blue overall pants, stripping them off along with his shoes and socks. She licked her lips as she witnessed his erection making a large tent from his boxers. "Gosh, Luigi," Daisy smirked. "Hard already?"

Luigi nodded with a smile, hearing Daisy giggle again as she rubbed a hand around his package gently. This caused him to groan silently at this enjoyable feeling and allowed her to go even further as she removed his 1-Up designed boxers, finally presenting his rigid shaft. Daisy's insides heat up at the sight and dropped a hand on his erection, stroking him a smooth pace.

Luigi weakly dropped his head on his soft pillows at this and groaned deeply. Before he knew it, Daisy licked her hot lips and dropped her face near his swollen tip before licking delicately around his head. The plumber stayed silent as he watched her continue her sensual actions on him until she opened her mouth and entered his hard shaft into her wet mouth.

"Daisy...," he mumbled, biting his lips. Daisy bobbed her head slowly, working her tongue over every inch of his shaft as she sucked hard like she was trying to milk him dry. He placed a hand behind her head and pushed her more into his meat, flinching when he felt her caress around his undersack. "U-Ughh...," he groaned in ecstasy. She gazed up at him and give him such an alluring stare that aroused him even more.

Soon she stopped and licked all around his shaft as he watched the drool slither from her lips while she continues then she blushed and resumed sucking him, this time going a bit faster than before. Luigi inhaled sharply and rests a hand on her brown hair at this great experience. "Ohhh, Daisy," he grunted weakly. The excited plumber instantly felt his climax soon and kept his mouth closed since he didn't want Daisy to know for some reason.

Suddenly, he erupted into his first orgasm for the morning and shot his load straight into Daisy's mouth. Her eyes widened since this was very unexpected but she smiled at him and withdrew her mouth from his leaking member. He watched her swallow his thick seed with one audible gulp and winked seductively at him. "You taste yummy," she smirked, licking around her lips for any more of his semen that spilled out from her mouth.

She watched his member and gasped to notice that it was still hard and erect. She made sure to clean up any more of his seed from off his member since she was ready to move further. Luigi watched as she got up from the bed and reached behind herself. She pulled down the small zipper from her dress and in an instant, her clothing simply dropped to the floor and finally exposed her naked figure. Daisy narrowed her eyes and gave him a naughty and alluring smile. "And just tell me what exactly are you staring at?" She questioned, already knowing the answer.

"The body of a beautiful and sexy angel," he responded without hesitation.

Daisy giggled and blushed, rubbing her curves in such a suggestive manner. "Who, me?"

Luigi nodded, hearing another sweet giggle from the princess. She then climbed on top of their bed and straddled the plumber but gasped when he quickly changed their positions, now putting him on top. Daisy growled and changed their positions again.

"Dammit, Daisy!" Luigi groaned in defeat.

She smirked, deeply pressing her lips onto his and feeling his hands wrap around her back. While this make out session continues uninterrupted, Luigi played dirty and removed his gloves then trailed his hands down to Daisy's bare rump and squeezed tightly. She moaned in their kiss and bit his bottom lip by reflex. They soon stopped and gazed into each other's eyes lovingly before smiling at each other.

Daisy held his hardened erection from behind and stared at him. "I don't know what to do now. Can you please help me, Weegee?" she asked, playing stupid.

He chuckled and directed his tip near her lower lips when she raised up a bit. "Well, first, this must go in there," he assisted.

"Ohhh," she replied. "And then what?"

He chuckled again. "I'll show you." Without warning, he raised his pelvis and roughly pushed his member deep through Daisy's tight walls. She rasped and bit her lips as Luigi began thrusting through her insides and placed both of his hands on her perk breasts. Daisy moaned but held him down this time to get in control and began bouncing on him.

"You sneaky plumber," she giggled, bouncing on him harder than before. Luigi smirked and pinched her stiff nipples, sending a great feeling of ecstasy through her body. His hands moved down to her hips and held her in place while she continues riding him. "H-HAH! OHH WEEGEE!" Daisy screamed.

He listened to her sweet cries and went to play with her breasts again as she bit her lips and closed her eyes at this great feeling. She stopped her movements and raised up from his member, turning herself around and lowering herself on him again, moaning to feel her insides expand when Luigi entered her in this position. She dropped her back on his chest and squealed when he tries thrusting upward into her, feeling him admire her breasts again. "Ahhh! Harder! Harder Weegee!"

He did as he was told, squeezing her plump breasts tighter and pushing himself more through her warmth. Daisy's body was sent over the edge since she couldn't stop her constant cries of happiness in their room. And soon, Luigi felt his orgasm again and nibbled Daisy's ear. "G-Gah! I'm c-cumming, Daisy!

"Yes, please inside! Cum inside me, Weegee!

After her last screams, Luigi finally orgasmed and shot his semen deep inside the excited princess, almost being deafened by her loud cries of happiness. They crashed after Luigi's climax and just stayed there so they can regain their strengths.

"That was amazing, Luigi," Daisy managed to speak.

"Heh, heh," he chuckled, sniffing her sweet brown hair. "Now will you let me be on top?"

Daisy smirked. "No."

Luigi raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" He quickly changed their positions and finally placed himself on top of his happy princess. She struggled to reverse his actions but she failed for some reason. "Now It's Luigi's time."

Daisy blushed and smiled at him, gasping when he aggressively kissed her lips. "Mmm...," she moaned in their kiss, wrapping her trembling arms around him. She felt him grind his erection around her thigh and broke their kiss quickly. "No, Luigi... don't tease me."

Her whimpers only made him grin since he still continued what he was doing. "Why?"

"B-Because you're driving me crazy!"

Luigi laughed and pinched her right nipple, earning a quick gasp from his princess. While doing so, he nipped her neck and now moved his tip dangerously close to her wet lips that desperately need to be penetrated right now. "Luigi please!" Daisy squealed.

"Please what?" He questioned with a smirk.

"Please just put it in now!"

Luigi smiled and slowly pushed himself inside the desperate princess, sliding his member deep through her folds. He smirked to hear a distant squeal from the excited princess. "Ohh... Luigi," she moaned breathlessly.

He slowly pulled back his now wet member then quickly pushed himself back through her warmth and started his rhythm, feeling the great tightness of her womanhood rubbing against him. He watched as her large eyes slowly closed and listened to the sounds of happiness coming from her, which was turning him on quicker by the second. He decided to excite her even more as he dropped a pale hand on her stiff nipple, pinching her rough skin. This caused her to grit her teeth in response.

"HAH!" She screamed. "More! Please!"

Luigi did as he was told and thrusts himself deeper and faster than before, pinching her next nipple as well. Daisy was losing control at this and couldn't control her sweet noises since she cried constantly in the room and didn't really care if her neighbors could her. She pulled the plumber on top of her and wrapped her hands and legs around him. "A-Ahh! Harder! Oh, you're so good, Luigi!" she screamed in his ear.

He groaned when he could tell that her moist lips clamped around his length and listened to the repeated sound of their bed squeaking from their movements. They kissed aggressively as Luigi penetrated his desperate lover even harder this time without hesitation. He felt Daisy's nails dig deeply around the base of his back but couldn't feel any type of pain since love and lust has taken over his whole body now. The speed of his deep penetration was too much for Daisy since she instantly felt her climax happening soon.

"I'm... cumming, Luigi!" She managed to speak.

It wasn't long before the princess finally resulted in a strong orgasm, feeling her whole body flush inside when she sprayed her fluids and gnawed on his shoulder, holding him in place at this wonderful experience.

Luigi collapsed and pulled himself out from her soaked lips before laying beside her. She cuddled up next to him and kissed his cheek. "Ohh, Weegee...," Daisy cooed, pressing her breasts on Luigi's chest.

"Yeah," he responded with a whisper.

"I love you so much."

"I know, Daisy."

Daisy was too overexcited and kissed his lips desperately, placing a hand on his cheek. "Mmmm," she moaned. Their tongues swirled and collided with each other as they tasted each other's salty saliva. Luigi climbed above his princess and continued kissing her before trailing his kisses down to her bare neck, feeling her run her hands around his back once again. "Mmm... go lower, Luigi," she breathed.

Luigi dropped his kisses lower and stopped at her chest, raising up a hand to squeeze her left breast gently, happy to hear Daisy moan quietly from his touch. She felt his kisses on her stomach and gasped when she knew where he was really heading. Luigi dropped his mouth down to her lower region and gazed as her leaking lips, licking his lips to see how amazing she looks down there. "You're so beautiful, Daisy."

She blushed from his compliment and spread her lips for him as he stared at her pinkness inside. This aroused him instantly and he surprised her when he pushed his tongue through her walls and tasted the lady fluids from her recent orgasm. She inhaled sharply, spreading her legs and placed her hand behind his head to push him more into her. A big jolt of happiness soared through her when he dug his tongue deeper inside her, forcing her to scream once again. "A-Ahh! R-Right there! More!"

Her screams of serenity gave him much confidence, giving him the idea to excite her more when he rubbed a finger along her clit and listened attentively when she called out his name. Soon, he stopped and reached up to kiss her sweet lips once again. They parted lips later and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes before he turned her on her side and crept up behind her. He kissed her neck from behind as he lifted her leg and slid himself through her warmth once again.

"Oh!" Daisy rasped. She always loved being in position with her lover and feeling his rapid breathing on her neck was arousing her immediately.

Luigi groaned when he thrusts himself through her folds, now closing his eyes since her lips were too tight from this position. He heard more of Daisy's loud cries and enjoyed those sounds as he nibbled her ear and thrusts himself harder suddenly.

This was too much for the princess but she still wanted more. "A-Ahhhh! Faster, Luigi! Go faster!" she shrilled for more. Luigi lifts her leg higher and increased his pace now, feeling beads of sweat build up around his body. Daisy constantly cried out in happiness from their passionate lovemaking and could easily tell that her next orgasm was near. "L-Luigi! H-Hah! I'm... I'm so close!"

"Me too Daisy!"

"O-Oh, yes! P-Please... do it inside me!"

They kissed sweetly, twirling and twisting their tongues together all while Luigi's thrusting was even harder, faster, and deeper at this rate. And soon, their orgasms happened at the same time, Luigi groaned in their kiss as his seed shot itself deep inside Daisy's womb once again while she squealed when her fluids sprayed all around the plumber's length with great force.

Luigi weakly withdrew himself from his princes as they crashed on their large bed, breathing heavily from their strong and meaningful climax. After a while, Daisy caught her breath and snuggled up next to her lover, giving him a tender peck on his cheek. "Ahh...," she sighed in great relief. "That was so beautiful."

Luigi chuckled and held his princess close to him. "No,_ you're_ beautiful," He commented, smirking.

Daisy's cheeks flushed a dark shade of red when she smiled and gave him another kiss on his cheek. "Oh, stop it."

"I mean it, Daisy."

She giggled but yawned since she felt a bit drowsy now. "I love you."

He smiled, ready to return those words back to her but gasped silently when she suddenly fell asleep in his arms. The smile was still on his face as he kissed her forehead and pulled the covers over their nude bodies, ready to follow his princess with her sweet slumber.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading !**


End file.
